The Reef: Origins
THE MOON: Alpha colony: 11/7/2048 3PM A crowed of people gathered into a large stadium. A man walked slowly onto the middle of the stage, wearing a black suit and tie. He was the Colony Governor Martin Bomen. UN soldiers stood beside him rifles at the ready, prepared for anything. He cleared his throat to gain the crowds attention, "My people, the colony has come across a problem. Two months ago, the UN sent a expedition shuttle to the planet Titan. When the shuttle returned with samples of a alien organism. We are calling it The Reef. One week ago The Reef broke containment, and has now started to spread across the colony we call our home." The crowd hollered, in worried anger. "Calm down!" Yelled one of the UN officers. Governor Martin Bomen continued over the shouts of the crowd, "We have received orders from President Haley, of the UN. We are to stop all travel and transportation to Earth so that we decrease the possibility of The Reef spreading to our home planet." The crowd gasped, horrified. "Until further notice, we are now on lockdown." The UN soldiers pushed their way through the crowd as Martin left the stadium. At the back of the room, Victor Tokorof stood watching, as the crowd rushed past him toward the exits. A man in a white lab coat with the name plate 'Dr. Davis', holding files of research, accidentally bumped into Victor, dropping all of the files onto the cold floor, "The Reef! It's free, we must leave now!" He hollered. "And how might you suppose we do that? You heard the Governor say the place is on lockdown, I'm afraid we're stuck here," said Victor in a thick Russian accent, with a grimace look on his face. "I have an idea, we just need to get to my laboratory," he replied. "Is that an invitation?" Asked Victor. "Yes, yes! Come, we must leave!" He said as he scrambled to pick up the last file. Victor smiled slightly as he saw the contents in the files, charts and photographs of The Reef. Davis hurried past him, as he motioned for Victor to follow. Victor followed behind the Doctor, past the exit and into a corridor at the left of a hall. Davis fumbled around in his pocket for a identification card. He put the card up to scanner at the side of the door and Davis sighed in relief as he heard the door unlocked. Davis pulled open the door and walked into the room, with Victor close behind him. Davis walked towards the back of the room to a machine he put the files into a compartment and a small chip came out of a slot on the side of the machine. He turned around when he heard the sound of glass on glass "oh, um, please do not mess with those, Reef samples.. very dangerous" he turned back around as he put the chip into a pocket on the side of his lab coat. Victor grinned as he snuck a small cylinder glass holding a sample of the Reef under his vest. "So you said you have a plan Doctor?" "Oh yes, maybe, and Davis is fine," Davis replied "And what might that plan be, Davis?" Victor asks "Well those files contain all the information we have on the Reef, how it works, spreads, consumes and a possible way to stop it, the only problem is getting off this moon and getting it back to UN high command" Victor sighed, "And I assume you have a way of this rock?" Davis shook his head, "No....I don't, I was hoping that you would have an idea?" Victor looked at the door as he heard an emergency alarm start, he looked at Davis, "What is that?" Victor asked. Davis's face turned pale "oh no, The Reef, it must have reached this level, it's fast much faster then we first predicated, and smart, very smart too" Victor looks at him "it's smart? sentient?" Davis nodded "yes, yes very sentient, adaptable, close to being unstoppable, very close, come we must go now!" Victor and Davis walked through the corridor outside Davis's lab. Victor looked at Davis "I have an idea, we just need to get to where the shuttles are docked." Davis looked at him worryingly "And what about the armed guards? Victor smiled "oh, I have an idea for that." Davis looked away "Ok, the shuttles are on level 3A, three levels above us so that would be this way" he said as he lead Victor to an elevator at the end of the hall. They walked into the elevator. Davis and Victor heard a high pitched scream at the other end of the hall as the doors of the elevator closed around them. Victor looked at Davis worried "What was that? The Reef?" Davis looked down "Yes....." 45 seconds later the elevator arrived at level 3A. The doors of the elevator opened, Victor and Davis stepped out into a hall full of people. At the end of the hall three armed guards, rifles at the ready stood in front of a door with the words: 'Shuttle Hanger A'. Victor pushed his way through the crowd followed by Davis. He reached down to a pocket in his vest and slowly pulled out a .380 caliber revolver. Victor pointed the revolver into the air and squeezed the trigger. The gun fired and the mob of people shrieked and went quite, the guards point there rifles at Victor. "People of Alpha colony" Victor shouted to get the crowds attention "the UN has tricked us. The Reef is not "Alien" but a weapon. and the UN is planning to test it on this colony. We are rats in the UN's maze!" the mob yelled in agreement "and the only way out of this maze are those shuttles!" The group nods "well.... what are you waiting for?" Asks Victor. The mod hesitates and then charges the guards. The UN soldiers open fire into the mob of people but they were quickly overrun, Victor waits as the people funnel into the doorway. Davis looks at Victor disturbed "no, not now we will talk about this later" says Victor. Davis and Victor run into the now open doorway. on the other side Victor and Davis walked into a large hanger, the crowed of people had split into several groups to fight off more UN soldiers. a catwalk went around the top of the room, UN soldiers fired down upon the crowd. Victor points to the back of the room were four shuttles were lined up ready to take off. "We take the fourth one" Davis nodded. They run past the fighting and up a ramp into the shuttle. Davis and Victor walk through the shuttle towards the control room in the front of the shuttle. At the front of the shuttle a shuttle polite quickly moved around the room weakening the Shuttle up. Victor raises his revolver and pulls the trigger, the polite fell to the ground dead. Davis looks at Victor angrily. He changed Victor pushing him against a wall forcing him to drop his gun" what are you doing?! You just sent hundreds of people to there deaths!" Davis hollered, Victor replies "the Reef would have gotten them anyway" Davis hits Victor in the stomach as hard as he can. They hear the the sound of glass shattering, "what?" Davis says confused as he looks down at his hand to see it had a green gray luminescent liquid splattered on his hand. Davis looks at Victor "the Reef....". Victor grinned as he pulled the trigger of his revolver he picked back up while Davis was distracted. Victor pulled his vest off and threw it to the ground beside the dead body of Davis, the Reef had already started to grow on the vest and up Davis's right arm. Victor walked to the front of the shuttle and sat down in the pilots seat. He set a crash course to new York city, he sat back down into his seat and closed his eyes. Five hours later the shuttle entered earths orbit, the shuttle completely consumed by the Reef. EARTH: Moscow: 11/8/2048 10:30 AM An RMR LT Colonel knocked on the oak door in front of him. "Supreme Commander?" The Colonel asked, "yes come in" answered Grenden supreme commander of the RMR force's .the Colonel opened the door and walked in. He salutes Grenden, Grenden returns the salute, "you needed to say something Colonel?" "yes". We just got reports Victor completed his mission. The Reef is now spreading across the Americas" the Colonel replies. Grenden smiles, "good.... yes very good with the Reef in America the UN will be off balance" Grenden sighs happily "alert General Frendrzzis, we invade Europe tomorrow!"